1. Field of invention
This invention pertains to a drill for drilling bores earth into earth formations.
2. Background of prior art
Prior art discloses drill bits attached to a rotary drill system which includes hollow drill strings attached to a drilling device. The hollow drill strings permit passage of either drilling mud or gaseous drilling fluid such as entrained air to the drill bit to function as a medium for conveying the cuttings to the surface. Such drill bits contain openings, nozzles and like for discharging the drilling fluid from the drill bit to and around the surface being drilled to convey dust and cuttings away from the cutting area and the drill bit cones to the surface. Such drill bits are made generally but not restricted to three forged sections, each containing a cutting cone with bearings welded into a unit, then threaded for coupling to a drill string. Openings and nozzles to deliver said fluid means to bore hole are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,540,055; 4,541,494 and 4,727,943 assigned to this inventor.
There is an urgent need for a drill bit which can effectively and efficiently function in the drill hole and provide sufficient structure to stabilize the drill bit in the drill hole while drilling. The invention provides a bit structured to a surface which will reduce excess wear on the bearing skirts and multiple openings to effectively deliver pressured fluid to convey the dust and cuttings from the cutting area and the drill bit cones by the bit annular area to the upper terminus of the stabilizer where multiple openings or nozzles are situated to form a fluidized bed in the drill pipe annular area located above the drill bit to convey dust and cuttings to the surface of the drill hole.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a drill bit sufficiently self-stabilized to eliminate the need for a bit stabilizer normally threadedly installed between the drill bit and the drill string.
It is yet another object of this invention to install wear resistant inserts and hard surface materials on the cutting cones which further extend the stabilizer useful life.
Another object of this invention is to locate adjustable openings or nozzles in the upper end of the stabilizer which are connected by a port to the plenum chamber of the drill bit.
Another object of this invention is to provide the openings or nozzles to direct the fluid up the annular area around the drill string to provide a fluidized bed to convey cuttings to the surface.
Another object of this invention is to slant the side openings or nozzles tangentially to the left of the bit and direct the center openings or nozzles upwardly and direct the other side openings or nozzles tangential to the right side of the bit to form a fluidized bed to convey dust and cuttings to the surface.
It is yet another object of this invention to locate lower openings or nozzles between each cutting cone and directed them to the bottom of the drill hole to remove dust and cuttings from the cutting cones and from the bottom of the drill hole.
It is yet another object of this invention to arrange the lower openings or nozzles to be ported to the fluid means in the drill bit plenum chamber.
It is yet another object of this invention provides the lower openings or nozzles be adjustable.
Another object of this invention is to arrange that the pressurized fluid delivered through the hollow drill string to the bit plenum chamber and meter it through adjustable lower openings or nozzles to the cutting cone area and the bottom of the drill hole at the volume required for proper velocity to convey the dust and cuttings into the annular area at the top of the drill bit.
It is yet another object of this invention to deliver an additional volume of pressurized fluid medium required to create a fluidized bed in the drill pipe annular member and through the adjustable upper openings or nozzles to maintain up hole velocity to convey dust and cuttings to the surface.
It is yet another object of this invention to utilize the controllable pressurized fluid mediums and volumes required to reduce sand blasting, skirt erosion and matrix metals erosion due to excess volume and velocity of the pressurized fluid medium in the cutting cone and bottom of the bore hole area.
It is yet another object of this invention to change the environment of the drill hole so as to extend the useful life of the drill bit cutting metal members around teeth, bearing skirts and allow for a faster penetration and a cleaner bore hole.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which the invention pertains.
It is comprehended that the use of upper and lower openings or nozzles and stabilizer may also be accomplished by extending the lower nozzle body to the threaded coupling of the drill bit with multiple openings or nozzles.